


Without You

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Song fic, Strong Language, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt doesn’t handle Georgie’s death well.





	Without You

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Without You  
Characters: Matt and Georgie  
Pairing: Matt/Georgie  
Rating/Warnings: R, AU, Het, OOC, SongFic, Strong Language.  
Summary: Matt doesn’t handle Georgie’s death well.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or anything you recognize. I only own this story. Lyrics by My Darkest Days.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.

*Without You* Drabble

Matt’s POV:

I remember standing there, as her casket was lowered into the ground and wondering why someone so wonderful had to die, it just wasn’t right.

With Georgie gone, I had finally given up on everything. Her death had fucked me up real good and that was putting it mildly.

_And you’re my ever after  
(Just thought you should know)_

I remember returning to Georgie’s grave a few days later and staring at the headstone. I had glanced around to make sure that no one else was around, before I had fallen to my knees and started shaking.

_‘Cause I need to know your answer  
(Just say you’ll stay with me)_

My grief was strong and showed in every move I made that day. From tracing the words on her headstone to letting myself fall into a pain-filled heap beside it.

I had quit calling out my wife’s name in my sleep, hoping by some miracle that she would answer me even though I knew she was dead.

Inside of me, I had this need for Georgie to answer me and tell me that she would never leave, but it was too late, way too late for that now.

_I want you to say you’re gonna stay with me  
(Just say you’ll stay with me)  
I die every day that you’re away from me_

The only thing that left my lips that day was words of grief and loss. “I’m a mess, Georgie. I don’t know what else to call it. Without you here beside me, I have no one to love or trust. I’m a disaster in the OR and in every other way. I’m going to have to quit my job because I can barely concentrate on patients and I don’t want to get them killed. I miss you so much there’s this physical ache inside my chest where my heart is. I never knew it would be so hard to let you go, to let go of my dreams of being together forever.”

Each day that passed only made things get worse. People always say that time heals all wounds and things will get better, but that’s bullshit.

Things only got worse and worse because I wanted my wife back. I wanted her alive and with me. I wanted Georgie to promise me that she would never leave, because I couldn’t take it.

Every day that I wake up to find her gone, I feel like I want to die. Georgie was everything in the world to me. She was my best friend, my wife, my lover. The fact that I’ll never see her, makes a little piece inside me die every day that she’s gone.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.


End file.
